Tournament of Power
The Tournament of Power (commonly abbreviated to "ToP") is the fifth unlockable area in the game. The player must be level 400 to participate in the Tournament. It can be attempted and repeated numerous times. Access To access the Tournament of Power, the player must fly up to Kami's Lookout, where Whis will be waiting in front of the T.O.P. Entries, which is a row of ten seats. If a player equal to or above level 400 sits on one of these seats, a 30 second countdown will begin. Once the 30 second timer has expired, players who have recently sat on the seats and not died will be teleported to the Tournament of Power. Arrival and Opponents Once the players spawn into the map, every NPC will begin to fight another in the same groups of two (though they deal no damage to one another). NPC's will grow start to attack players if they get close to a player while being damaged. The NPCs are the following: Jiren Main article: Jiren Once all NPCs have been defeated, the final boss Jiren will spawn close to the center of the arena. Once aggro, he will use the following moves: After Jiren is defeated, all players (including the ones who were eliminated) are rewarded with 130,000,000 EXP, and the pillar in the middle will sink, revealing Zeno. Post-Tournament Interacting with Zeno will prompt the player with one of three wishes from the Super Dragon Balls. Upon making the wish, players are kicked from the game. The wishes are the following: * 100k Zeni: Gives you 100K Zeni. It's highly recommended to choose this wish first, as it can help a lot to get transformations such as Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 (if you're a Saiyan), or Ultra Instinct. It also helps with getting every clothing item, every move, and will yield 1 million EXP if spent with Elder Kai. * Prestige: Prestige allows you to start over with new transformations and you can keep 20% of your stats and other benefits. * Remove Level Cap: Normally, the level max is 501, but with this wish, you can remove this level max, and go beyond level 501. It is recommended to do this wish early on so you do not hit the cap and potentially waste EXP. Notes * Natural HP regeneration is disabled, meaning health can only be restored through the following methods: **Transforming every 10 minutes. **Namekian's Regeneration. **Android's Energy Absorption. **Green Senzu Beans. * Jiren has a high Ki Damage stat, meaning his Power Impact and Justice Flash are incredibly potent. * Once a player dies, they are moved to the Spectator Stands and cannot use any moves other than basic melee attacks and Ki blasts. ** However, they still get their wish and EXP as long as Jiren is defeated. * Instant Transmission and Fusion Dance are disabled in the Tournament. * The duration of Red, Yellow and Blue Senzu are influenced by server load i.e. the amount of enemies and particle effects putting a strain on the server. Killing players does slightly increase the duration of Senzu, but it is highly discouraged. * After defeating Jiren, players will have two minutes to make their wish before being automatically booted from the server. This is to dissuade AFK players. * If an enemy NPC has been attacked but their partner has not, the undamaged enemy will continue to fake-attack their partner whilst also attacking any nearby player, causing them to fly all over the place and make combat difficult. Bugs * There are times when players' avatars enter the map with no clothing on, having them look completely naked. ** That being said, the same goes for the NPCs, some of whom may spawn missing part of or all of their clothing. In fact, as of February 2019, Caulifla can be found wrongly topless. * If Kale used Trash? on her opponent, then immediately fused with Caulifla before her move finished, her opponent would be stuck to the ground. * Sometimes, NPCs that are still fighting each other will go outside of the arena, and even outside the invisible barriers. * Like all other NPCs' ki barrage attacks, Android 17's Unrelenting Volley and Tien's Super Volley have extremely inaccurate aim. * Krillin's Destructo Disk can have really inaccurate aim. * It is possible for certain NPCs to freeze, and stay that way. * By attempting to fly below the arena, the player can become stuck, unable to use moves, or fly away. * Individual NPCs can be frozen. The cause of this is unknown, but it is theorized to be a targeting glitch that results in the NPC failing to lock on to any player, leaving them in an immovable state. Trivia * Differences between the Tournament of Power in the anime/manga and the one in the game include: ** Missing fighters In the Tournament of Power include the following: *** Team Universe 2 is missing Hermila, Sanka Ku (Kakunsa), Su Roas (Rozie), Jimeze, Vikal, and Zirloin. *** Team Universe 3 is missing Narirama, Koitsukai, Viara, Panchia, Nigrisshi, and Bollarator. *** Team Universe 4 is missing Monna, Shosa, Nink, Majora, Dercori, and Gamisaras. *** Team Universe 6 is missing Dr. Rota, Botamo, Auta Magetta, Saonel, and Pirina. *** Team Universe 7 is the only team to not have any missing fighters. *** Team Universe 9 is missing Basil, Hop, Oregano, Hyssop, Comfrey, and Chappil *** Team Universe 10 is missing Lilibeu, Jirasen, Rubalt, Obuni, Zium, and Jilcol. *** Team Universe 11 is missing Zoiray, Tupper, Kettol, and Kunshi. ** Missing transformations in the Tournament of Power include the following: *** Goku is shown transforming into Ultra Instinct "Omen" and Mastered Ultra Instinct. *** Vegeta is shown transforming into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. *** Jiren is shown transforming into Burning Ultimate Warrior. *** Toppo is shown transforming into God of Destruction Mode. *** Dyspo is shown transforming into Super Light Speed Mode. *** Ribrianne is shown transforming into a giant form with wings. *** Ganos is shown transforming into a hawk-like humanoid with more muscle mass. *** Tien is shown going Kaioken, having a blue variant of the aura. ** The arena in the game appears smaller than the arena in the anime/manga. ** Android 18 never produced any aura in the anime/manga. ** Jiren never produced a white aura in the anime/manga. ** Frieza has a halo over his head in the anime/manga. However, in the game, Frieza's halo is missing. ** Tien's attire in the game is the one he wears in Dragon Ball Z, which is unlike the anime/manga. ** It is stated in the rules that ki flight is not allowed in the Tournament of Power. However, in the game, players can fly whenever they want, with no penalty. ** In the anime/manga, combatants can only get eliminated by getting knocked off the arena. However in game, the only way to eliminate is by defeating/killing. * Krillin uses a move exclusive only to him, called Solar Flare (or Taiyoken). Like in the anime/manga, Solar Flare blinds nearby opponents, letting the user gain advantage. * It is possible to get two NPCs (i.e. Vegeta and Cabba) to beam clash each other. Tips * Bringing a full team is highly recommended. * NPCs that transform won't do so while they are locked in a combo move (e.g. Combo Barrage, Spirit Bomb Sword).With enough coordination, a team can constantly chain these NPCs in an endless sequence of these moves, killing them without having them transform (nor fuse in Kale's and Caulifla's case). * Deal with weaker enemies first. Not only does this reduce the chain of them being unintentionally aggroed during a fight with a more difficult opponent, but it also reduces the server load and results in Senzu durations lasting longer. * If you didn't bring any green Senzu Beans or Jars with you, stick together with other people who do. Strength in numbers. * You can still support your teammates even if you get knocked out. The radius of the Senzu Jars can reach outside the invisible barriers in some places, allowing you to provide them with health, or any other jar effect if close enough. * Stay as far away from the top of the map as possible. The ceiling will begin to fling the player dramatically in all directions and can cause the player to be sent into the Spectator Stands. ** The ceiling can be used to freeze many NPC's however, and even prevents them from transforming. * Don't fly into the sides of the map or the bottom at high speed, either. Some areas will send the player into the Spectator Stands if collided with. * It is very possible for mean-spirited players to get you stuck in the Power Impact glitch. To counter this without resetting, have another player use Spirit Splash/Kick Barrage on you, then Backflip out of it. Then press C (if you have green jars or beans), to heal yourself in case you took a lot of damage Site Navigation Category:Gameplay Category:Locations